


Tech-Savvy

by BasilHellward



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Computers, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hacking, No Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "There any machines youcan'tcharm?"





	Tech-Savvy

**Author's Note:**

> Nick said the above words to my SS and I literally paused the game, grabbed my notebook, and scribbled this down in like, under a minute. Unbeta'd, so please point out any errors there may be! Enjoy :)

"There any machines you _can't_ charm?" Nick asks, leaning over Nora's shoulder where she sits before a terminal, her fingertips flying over keys as her eyes scan through endlessly shifting code.

A few more taps and she's in.

She leans back against the tattered old office chair, grinning as she stretches her fingers. "I don't know," she says, "you tell me, Nicky."

Nick returns a warm smile of his own. "You don't haf'ta worry about charming _me,_ doll," he says, running his left hand through Nora's hair, always so soft despite the conditions of the Commonwealth. "You've already got me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a sec, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a sec, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
